


Killer For Hire

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Knifeplay, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: You are a contract assassin. How are you supposed to carry out your mission when your target is Ignis Scientia?





	Killer For Hire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atarostarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarostarling/gifts).



You received your mark right before ten o’clock on New Year’s Eve. Sighing, you checked the information on your phone and scanned the room for your target. The grand ballroom at the hotel was filled with people dressed in their finest attire. A dance floor in the middle of the room attracted the younger guests as the waited for the guest of honor.

 

The silver sequined gown hid several knives and daggers you carried on your person at all times. It wasn’t fair. You were dressed to kill (pun intended) at the smartest party of the season and you weren’t even sent to kill someone exciting. Your target was the advisor to the CEO of Caelum Enterprises. Apparently, he was the real brains behind the company and a rival wanted to take him out.

 

You didn’t feel the need to question the morality of the job, you just wanted to get paid. After all, this job wasn’t any different than the others. Or so you thought.

 

Just as you resigned yourself to leaving your perch at the bar, a man approached you. Not just any man. Your target. And he looked anything but boring. His midnight blue suit was radiant against his alabaster skin. The silver skull cufflinks sparkled in the multi-colored lights from the dance floor.

 

“Why is a beautiful young lady, such as yourself, sitting alone?”

 

His voice was sin and you would traverse the deepest pits of hell to hear your name on his tongue.

 

You had to take a sip of your drink to settle your nerves and the growing heat in your stomach. You fixed him with the most sultry look in your arsenal before answering. “Just having a drink before I peruse my options for a midnight kiss.”

 

“The selection is plentiful.” He chuckled. “Might I submit myself as an option? Ignis Scientia.”

 

“Y/N.” You offered your hand for a handshake, but he took your hand, turned it palm side up, and pressed a gentle kiss to your wrist. His intense verdant gaze pinned you in place as he looked at you over the rims of glasses. It was like he could see right through you.

 

You forgot how to breathe. Now, you understood what it must be like to negotiate with this man. Who could possibly stand against that laser-like focus? Certainly not your panties.

 

“Well, I will certainly take your offer under consideration.” You stood, taking your drink. “If I accept, I’ll find you.” You winked and sauntered into the crowd.

 

When you were satisfied you were out of his line of sight, you gulped your drink and set the empty glass on the nearest table. This was the first time in your career you were so unnerved by a mark. Ignis was nothing like you expected and the thought of taking him out was less intriguing.

You stepped outside, pulled your phone out of your purse, and dialed your client.

 

“Ah, Y/N. Have you completed your side of our little arrangement?”

 

“Not yet, Mr. Izunia. Actually, I don’t believe I’ll be able to complete the job here.Too many prying eyes.”

 

“Tsk. I picked you because you are the best. I suggest you figure out something. You do not want to experience my displeasure.” The line went dead.

 

You frowned at the phone. How were you going to complete this assignment when your thoughts disintegrated by just looking at the man. Maybe if you could get Ignis alone it wouldn’t be so bad. You took a deep breath and returned to the party, renewing the search for your prey.

 

You found him next to the champagne fountain and the smile he gave you set your heart racing. “Well, Mr. Scentia, I do believe I will accept your offer.”

 

His eyes glinted with amusement. “I’m exceedingly pleased to hear that.” He stepped closer and whispered in your ear. “Maybe we should move this to more private quarters.”

 

You nodded, unable to find words.

 

He whisked you out of the grand ballroom and into an elevator at the end of the hall.

 

“Won’t you be missed?”

 

“No. After all, I’m not the one the guests are there to see.” He smirk was predatory.

 

It sent a shiver down your spine. You knew that you weren’t going to be able to end this man. He had a control over you that you didn’t want to examine to closely. You were perfectly content to let him pull the strings.

 

The elevator stopped at the penthouse suite of the hotel. You barely had time to take stock of the room before your back was pressed against the wall next to elevator. 

 

A blade against your neck. Close enough to make you uncomfortable, but not to break skin.

 

“Ardyn has sent quite a few contract killers throughout the years, but none so lovely as you.” Ignis breath wafted across your face. Warm, laced with the tang of alcohol.

 

“I-I don’t know what you mean.” The words came out weaker than intended, but his leg between your thighs was distracting. All it would take is a slight cant on your hips to get the friction you so desperately wanted.

 

“My dear, a trained assassin can spot all the signs. I wasn’t always a CEO. Am I right in suspecting that you have five blades on you?”

 

Your brain short circuited. Wait. What?

 

His voice dropped in timbre as he spoke in your ear. “You look confused. The problem with receiving you target right before you are supposed to carry out the job is you don’t get the chance to study that person. If you’d had the chance to research, you might have figured out why the others failed.” Ignis licked the shell of your ear and your knees almost buckled.

 

Blood roared in your ears. Six, you were panting.

 

He removed the blade from your neck, tossing it aside.

 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” you rasped.

 

Ignis sank to his knees and reached under your dress. He ran his hands up your left leg, starting at your ankle, until his fingers met the sheath on your thigh that hid the first knife. After he swiftly removed it and tossed it next to his, he started on the other leg. “We are past the point of wise, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

Everywhere his fingers touched was like fire, sending heat straight to your core.

 

He unbuckled and threw the second knife to the side with the others. Then he stood, took your hand and pulled you to the bedroom.

 

You looked around the luxurious room. The king size bed beckoned you found yourself moving toward it. Hands on your hips from behind stopped you in your tracks.

 

Ignis used one hand to remove the two combs from your hair. Curls cascaded down your back. “That’s two, darling. I’m sure I know where to find the next one. Please remove that stunning dress, if you would.”

 

With shaking hands, you unzipped the side fastening and let the dress fall to the floor. You stepped out of the dress and your shoes. Your black and silver lace underwear and the knife taped to your side on display.

 

Ignis shed his jacket,shirt, and shoes and stood in front of you. His lithe torso and arms hid the powerful corded muscle. He gently untaped the blade from your side and set it on the side table. “And that’s five.”

 

You reached up to touch him.

 

He grabbed you wrists. “Naughty kitten. Mustn’t touch yet. Why don’t you have a seat on the bed?”

 

Ignis released you and you sat on the edge of the bed. He knelt between your legs. “Aren’t you delectable?” He kissed the insides of your thighs as he made his way up to your clothed core. He mouthed at you until finally pulling your panties aside and running a finger down your slit. “Mmmm….you are positively soaked. Is all this for me?”

 

You gasped while Ignis’ tongue and finger worked you. Your chest heaved while you struggled to control your breathing. You whimpered when Ignis stopped his teasing.

 

He chuckled and hooked his fingers into your underwear to pull them down your legs. “Wouldn’t want to end the party so soon, kitten. Sit back on the bed.”

 

You scrambled backwards to lay against the pillows while Ignis lost the remainder of his clothes. He crawled up the length of your body, trailing kisses as he went. 

 

You froze when you felt the cool metal of a knife ghost down the valley of your breasts. “Ignis, please.”

 

“Don’t worry, Y/N. You are perfectly safe.” He drug the knife your chest. Thin, red lines following in the blade’s wake. The sting of pain turned into pleasure and you moaned.

 

You bucked your hips.

 

Ignis stilled. “Musn’t squirm, dearest.”

 

“Fuck me, please. I need you. Fuck me until I can’t remember my name.”

 

“Gladly.” He rolled on a condom and slowly pressed into you. Ignis’ thrusts were slow and deep. Keeping you on the edge with a precision you couldn’t even begin to recreate.

 

The sweat on his body caused the low light to glisten. He almost looked angelic with the halo of light around him. His groans and growls were music to your ears.He continued to assault you with thrusts that seemed to reach places you didn’t know existed. 

 

Your climax took you by surprise. You screamed Ignis’ name in ecstasy, white spots dotting your vision. Your orgasm was enough to push him over the edge.

 

He pulled out gently and fell to the side. “You were exquisite.” He rubbed circles into your hip.

 

You turned to face him and propped your head on your hand. “Why is Mr. Izunia trying to kill you off?”

“Caelum Enterprises is going to take over Niflheim Corporation in the new year. The deal basically cuts him out of the management. He thinks I was the mastermind behind it.”

 

You pushed his bangs off his forehead. “Were you?”

 

“No, but I’m the one that he has the access to. And that, my dear, is where you come in.”

* * *

  
  


You sat in a dark corner of the conference room where you wouldn’t be seen.

 

Ardyn swept in and took a seat at the table with Noctis, the president of the company, and Ignis. Gladio stood behind Noctis and scowled at the newcomer. 

 

Ardyn winked at the guard. “Gentlemen, what a pleasure to see you again. Ignis, I didn’t think you would be in these proceedings.”

 

Ignis smirked. “Well, I am the CEO. I’m expected to be at all contract signings and we do need your signature on this contract.”

 

The wine haired man stood. “I don’t agree to this contract.”

 

Ignis crossed his legs. “I am afraid, Mr. Izunia, that you signature is a formality as we already have your verbal assent. So please sit and sign the paperwork.”

 

During the conversation, you snuck up behind Ardyn.

 

“I will not sign this.”

 

You pressed a dagger to Ardyn’s throat from behind. “I suggest you do what you’ve been asked.”

 

Ardyn’s face turned the same color as his hair. “You traitorous harpy.” He sat slowly in the chair and picked up his pen to write his name on the dotted line.

 

“Now, Mr. Izunia. There’s no need for name calling. Besides, you haven’t paid me. My services go to the highest bidder.”

 

Once the paperwork was complete, you removed the blade and stepped back.

 

Ardyn stood and stalked to the door. “You should watch your back, my dear.”

 

Ignis came to stand next to you, arm wrapped around your waist. “Don’t you worry. She’s in good hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr!


End file.
